mayor fan
by joya blanca
Summary: ¿quien lo ubiera imaginado? Julie yamamoto tiene un fan y es quien ella menos espera.


**Mayor fan**

Autor:DannyPhanto fan

traducción: joya blanca

titulo original:**Biggest Fan**

ben 10 no me pertenece y esta historia tampoco, solo la traducción.

Julie Yamamoto suspiró con tristeza mientras se dirigía de vuelta a los vestuarios. Otra victoria, otra cita perdida. Y sin embargo, ella sabía que él tendría una buena razón para perder su partido. Después de todo el mundo podría estar en peligro, de nuevo, y que era ella no podía pedirle sacrificar unos cuantos miles de vidas sólo para ver su obra?

A veces salir con un plomero, mientras que sólo un mortal, una mierda. A veces salir con el "Portador de la UltraMatrix", el "Héroe de Héroes", el salvador del universo se olía. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Él era un héroe nacido y criado, que era quien era y debía ser, y ella no podía esperar que renunciar a su vocación. Su destino.

Fue llamado Ben Tennyson y él era su novio. Y él era un héroe para millones de personas, probablemente miles de millones o incluso trillones.

Pero a veces, a veces, como ahora, que ella deseaba que el fuera normal como ella. Ella deseaba que él no tuviera que arriesgar su vida cotidiana. Ella deseaba ser egoísta, a veces deseaba poder ser egoísta y la demanda que sea egoísta.

Hacer caso omiso de las convocatorias de ayuda que siempre responde, para olvidar que era un héroe y ser su novio. Una vez vino a limpiar el mundo, una vez que fue expuesto como un héroe extraterrestre, y una vez que su relación había sido expuesta, fue a menudo comparada con Lois Lane.

Fue una comparación más aptos, ella era la novia devil de Superman, el único que se puso de pie, porque el deber llama en medio de una cita. La damisela en apuros, que Superman tiene que rescatar constantemente.

Se dejó caer al banco de frío, de plástico moldeado, dejando la raqueta de tenis a sus pies. Cuando había encontrado por primera vez su secreto, en su primera cita no menos, que ella había conocido que las cosas se pusieron difíciles, pero ahora repiensa que es más difícil de lo que ella había pensado, que estaba reconsiderando si podía hacer esto.

"La señorita Yamamoto," una voz suave la llamo y ella se volvió para ver a un joven pelirrojo. De Brillantes ojos azules ,le pregunta con una pequeña mueca torcida la boca, "¿está bien?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, suspirando y alcanzando en su bolso. La gente a menudo la utilizó para tener las cosas autografiadas de Ben y ella había comenzado a llevar una resma de fotos autografiadas de él. Lo guardó tanto tiempo.

"Oh no", se rió, espantando la foto, "no estoy aquí por él ... Yo soy _**tu**_ mayor fan."

Ella una ceja se levantó con incredulidad: "Mi mayor fan ...?"

"Oh, sí. He estado en casi cada uno de sus partidos ..."

"Casi?"

"Ah, sí", asintió con la cabeza en tono de disculpa, tomando asiento en un banco junto a ella, "me temo que me perdi su primera incursión en los partidos , puedo decir a favor, yo estaba muy enfermo que para ir la a ver ... no soy yo por así decirlo. Pido disculpas por mi efecto. "

"Está bien ..." dijo susurrando, empezando a sentirse incómoda. Este hombre podría ser un acosador loco.

"Estoy perfectamente sano", le aseguró a ella, como si estuviera leyendo su mente, "yo sólo soy tu mas grande fan que tienes ..."

"Ya dijo eso." Ella comenzó a llegar a su bolso, esta vez tocando un arma de fuego.

"Te he seguido desde el primer año de secundaria, lo sé todo sobre ti", habló con orgullo.

"Por supuesto ... ¿me podrías decir tu nombre otra vez?" su mano en la empuñadura.

Se rió de nuevo, "¡Oh Dios mío, ¿dónde están mis modales? Estoy Darnell Darío." Él le sonrió antes de fruncir el ceño: "Yo te estoy asustando ¿o no?"

"¡Oh, no, me ocupo de locos todo el tiempo", le dijo tranquilizadoramente mientras sacaba la pistola, la nivelación que en su cabeza y golpear el botón de alerta en su pulsera.

El seguimiento del joven comenzó a irse, pero él se rió, "Cálmate Julie, que estás perfectamente a salvo ..." y el se que quitó la máscara que llevaba puesta y el holograma de composición, revelando que fue el propio Ben.

"Tu eres un culo." ¿Fue su declaración?. Pero ella sonrió, "Tu has ido realmente a todos mis juegos?"

"A menos que uno." Él asintió con la cabeza ", y realmente me siento acerca de que uno ..."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

-Porque me pareció que meti la pata la primera vez, así que decidí ir de incógnito, nadie sabe que soy yo, lo que no alerta a mis fans de mi presencia y haci no te ponen nerviosa... "

"Tu eres un culo maravilloso ..."

"Yo trato, por lo que me ganó; pedazo de pizza?" se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Ella sonrió feliz, aceptando la mano.

A veces salir con un plomero es duro, pero a veces es lo mejor.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>bueno en mi ultimo fanatic (lo que pasa en esa habitación) deje a julie como una verdadera demente sicopata, esta vez quiero redimirme con esta historia (traducida pero la intensión es lo que cuenta además que es una de las mejores de las que encontre).<br>**_


End file.
